Coming Home
by LaMainQuiEcrit
Summary: Finn ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Kurt est adorable. Au sens fraternel du terme bien entendu. Le problème, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre le pense aussi. Et pas du tout au sens fraternel. Warnings : kidnapping, séquestration. DRAME. GEN.
1. Tell the world I'm coming home

**Titre** : _Coming home_

**Spoiler** : les saisons 1 et 2, mais spécifiquement après 2x08, « Furt ».

**Genre/rating** : GEN. DRAME/ANGST. Le sujet est un peu plus « sérieux » que ce que nous avons vu jusqu'à présent dans la série. Je vous laisse lire les warnings ci-dessous et décider de continuer (ou non) à lire cette fic. Le premier chapitre est de lecture tout public, les warnings concernent les chapitres suivant.

**_Warning_**_ : kidnapping, séquestration, attouchements sexuels sur un mineur._

**AN** : le titre est tiré de la chanson « Coming Home » la version de Skylar Grey en solo que vous pouvez écouter (et télécharger !) sur YouTube. Les paroles sont en exergue de chaque partie.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine !

* * *

><p><strong>1. "Tell the world, I'm coming home"<strong>

- Pfiou ! J'suis crevé, annonça Finn en s'écroulant sur le divan. Jamais j'aurais cru que chercher une maison était aussi fatiguant.

- Et aussi frustrant, ajouta Kurt tout en donnant une petite tape à Finn pour qu'il lui laisse un peu de place sur le divan familial. Finn grogna et se déplaça … d'environ cinq cm. Finn, soupira Kurt, je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une petite conversation sur la signification du mot « partage ». Partager, du latin _partiri_, lequel vient de _pars_, qui veut dire « part » au cas ou tu te poserais la question, ce qui nous donne la définition suivante, « diviser un ensemble en parts destinées à être distribuées ou consacrées à divers emplois » et là, maintenant, l'emploi auquel je pense est de pouvoir poser autre chose que juste ma fesse droite sur le divan.

Finn ouvrit un œil (il ne se rappelait même pas les avoir fermés tant il était naze) et le fixa sur son … ouais, sur son frère. Son _petit_ frère (hey, il ne devait pas mesurer plus de, quoi, 1m70 ? Donc, yep, ça faisait de Kurt son « petit » frère. Finn était très fier de son 1m90).

- J'étais crevé mais maintenant j'ai aussi mal au crâne, répondit-il, merci beaucoup Kurt (il referma son pauvre œil bien fatigué et pris une importante décision : il allait rester sur ce divan jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Enfin, sauf si sa mère les appelait pour dîner avant).

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Oooooookay_. Apparemment, il va falloir que je fasse appel à une de mes plus grandes qualités : l'adaptation, pour régler ce petit problème de cohabitation. Finn …

- _Hummmmmmm_, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

- … BOUGE DE LA ! Cria Kurt. Finn se réveilla en sursaut, ses bras et ses jambes imitant les ailes d'un moulin, et Kurt profita de ce moment de surprise pour se glisser sur un des coussins.

- Oh Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le paradis pouvait consister en un coussin moelleux, soupira Kurt qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Finn.

Finn resta un moment figé puis un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il se détendit. Ils étaient frères maintenant et Kurt était sa responsabilité. Et si poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Finn pouvait l'aider en quoique ce soit, alors, _no problemo_. Il avait laissé tomber Kurt au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il avait volontairement décidé d'ignorer ce qui se passait avec Karofski parce qu'il avait honte. Honte d'être vu avec Kurt. Mais tout ça c'était fini. Il était un homme maintenant. Un homme dont sa mère était fière. Dont son père serait fier. Et il avait enfin compris qu'être un homme n'avait rien à faire avec les apparences et tout à voir avec – comment dirait Kurt, ah oui – « les élans du cœur ». Yep, désormais Finn laissait parler son cœur et -

_Grumbeule, grumbeule._

_Ouch_, et son estomac aussi apparemment.

- Ah vous êtes là les garçons. Carole et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, lança Burt sur un ton enthousiaste en entrant dans le salon.

Finn fronça les sourcils. « Defcon Alerte », niveau 10 ! De quoi pouvait-il s'agir maintenant ? Ils étaient mariés et ils allaient tous emménager dans une nouvelle maison (enfin, dès qu'ils l'auraient trouvée ce qui ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite, vu le peu de succès qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à maintenant dans leur chasse à la maison parfaite), alors quoi maintenant ?

- Si jamais vous nous apprenez que dans neuf mois, il y aura une cinquième personne dans cette maison, je ne réponds de rien, grommela Kurt dans le sweater de Finn.

- UN BEBE ? cria Finn (maintenant tout à fait réveillé).

- Non, non, pas de bébé en vue … Burt adressa un petit clin d'œil à Carole qui essayait de se retenir de rire … du moins _pas_ encore (Kurt grogna dans l'épaule de Finn et celui-ci lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Y'avait de quoi grogner. Franchement, ça c'était l'information qui aurait du rester _privée_ !). Un seul projet à la fois, ok ? Non, nous avons réfléchi Carole et moi, et nous avons eu une idée (nouveau grognement étranglé de Kurt. Ouais, ça, ça pouvait aussi faire peur. Les idées des parents étaient rarement de « bonnes » idées pour leurs enfants). Nous avons fait le tour de la ville et nous ne trouvons rien qui nous plaise. Les agents immobiliers que j'ai contactés sont tous unanimes : le marché est saturé. Il y a plus de personnes qui cherchent à acheter que de biens à vendre donc …

Kurt daigna enfin quitter le refuge du sweater de Finn et leva des yeux curieux vers ses parents.

- … nous allons faire appel à un architecte pour agrandir la maison.

_GNE_? C'était ça la grande nouvelle ? Bof, franchement pas de quoi en faire un -

- FANTASTIQUE ! Hurla Kurt qui, comme un diable sorti de sa boite, se propulsa hors du divan. J'ai une malle pleine de magazines sur des maisons FA-BU-LEU-SES (hum, est-ce que Kurt avait des malles pleines de magazines portant sur des sujets aussi étranges que le mariage et les maisons, traînant un peu partout dans la maison ? Se demanda Finn). Avez-vous déjà choisi l'architecte ? Parce que j'ai lu cet article sur -

Finn profita de l'absence de Kurt pour reprendre possession du divan. Un léger baiser fut déposé sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir sa mère penchée sur lui.

- Ca va mon grand ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Il lui sourit et referma les yeux. Oui, ça allait. Ca allait même super bien. Yep, il avait parfaitement compris le sens du mot « partage » : « diviser un ensemble en parts destinées à être consacrées à divers emplois », fastoche. Chacun son « emploi » : il serait le grand frère responsable, genre BodyGuard (ce qui lui rappelait qu'il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec ce Blaine dont Kurt leur rabattait les oreilles, juste histoire de lui rappeler comment on devait traiter un membre de sa famille) et Kurt et ses malles seraient les organisateurs de leur vie en famille (Finn espérait secrètement qu'il y avait une malle réservée aux bons petits plats quelque part, ce serait vraiment cool.).

Finn se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se mettre à l'étymologie. Connaître le sens des mots était un plus.

Surtout quand on vivait avec Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Finn avait l'impression d'avoir passé son après-midi à regarder un match de tennis. Balle à gauche, balle à droite, filet, et on recommence. Il se sentait presque nauséeux. Mesdames et Messieurs les deux meilleurs joueurs au classement ATP, TADA : Kurt et Burt Hummel ! Et dans le rôle de la balle de tennis : l'architecte qui allait se charger du chantier. Finn et sa mère comptaient juste les points. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa mère décide qu'en fin de compte elle préférait le rôle d'arbitre.<p>

**- **Ca suffit !

Les deux Hummel stoppèrent net leur partie de tennis.

**- **Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord, je le fais. Kurt, Klasberg est très bien, je sais, mais il est aussi cher, si nous voulons ensuite redécorer à notre convenance, il faut que nous en ayons encore les moyens, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt, bras croisés sur la poitrine (posture que Finn associait toujours avec un Kurt en pleine humeur noire) poussa un soupir mais acquiesça de la tête (AH !Trop facile : parler de déco à Kurt c'était comme ouvrir la caverne d'Ali Baba. Sa mère était vraiment un génie, pensa Finn).

**- **Parfait ! S'exclama Carole. Donc c'est décidé, nous prenons Nolan and Partners. Je suis certaine qu'ils seront ravis de discuter avec toi de tes idées Kurt, et maintenant, qui veut manger une pizza, je meurs de faim.

Finn savait qu'en toute circonstance, celle qui gagnait toujours le grand chelem, c'était sa mère. Les Hummel n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

><p>Après plus de six semaines de travaux, les choses commençaient à prendre forme. Enfin, c'était ce que disait Kurt parce que Finn lui trouvait plutôt que la maison ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Ils vivaient au beau milieu d'un immense chantier.<p>

Genre Beyrouth.

Finn et Kurt se retrouvaient une fois de plus colocataires au sous-sol (Dieu merci, Kurt avait enlevé rideaux pourpres et autres voilages mordorés). Lorsque les travaux seraient terminés, Kurt emménagerait dans la chambre au premier. Ses parents n'avaient pas eu les moyens de payer pour le pensionnat de Dalton mais cela ne semblait plus gêner Kurt qui s'éclatait dans les travaux de rénovation.

Ca faisait d'ailleurs plus d'une heure qu'il saoulait Finn avec les plans de sa bibliothèque « sur mesure » en bois (blanc cassé. Finn ignorait que le blanc pouvait être cassé).

**- **Hey, fit une voix masculine juste derrière eux, si tu veux devenir un parfait menuisier Kurt, il faut essayer de ne pas pousser le client au suicide avant même que les travaux n'aient commencé. Et surtout avant qu'il ait versé le premier acompte.

**- **Bonjour Monsieur Barnes, Kurt me montrait les plans de sa bibliothèque ça va être vraiment, euh, top, bredouilla Finn.

**- **_Top_ ? Ne l'écoutez pas Gérald, Finn n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est le bon goût. Si vous aviez vu sa chambre, une vraie catastrophe. Le genre tsunami de 2004. Il y avait du papier peint sur les murs. Imprimé le papier. Des cow-boys et des indiens.

Kurt frissonna de manière théâtrale.

**- **Ma chambre était parfaite, grommela Finn.

Barnes donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Finn.

**- **Je suis sûr qu'elle était très sympa cette chambre. L'important c'est de faire de l'endroit où l'on passe le plus clair de son temps, un lieu chaleureux où l'on se sent bien.

Finn aimait bien Gérald Barnes. Il avait perdu son fils unique il y avait quelques années. Sa mère était sortie avec lui un temps mais ça n'avait pas marché. C'était un artisan avec une bonne réputation. Il leur avait fait un prix (Finn était persuadé que c'était « en souvenir du bon temps »).

Mais son plus grand atout, c'était qu'il s'entendait super bien avec leur « chef de chantier ».

Kurt.

Finn avait été étonné de voir que Kurt aimait le bricolage (il avait du mal à se débarrasser des préjugés qui se trouvaient habituellement accolés à l'homosexualité, mais il faisait des progrès). Kurt lui avait montré la superbe boite à outil que lui avait offert sa mère pour ses sept ans. Transparente, elle contenait toute la panoplie du parfait bricoleur. Kurt était vraiment habile de ses mains. Il avait fabriqué une boîte à bijoux à Mercedes pour son anniversaire. C'était vraiment réussi avec plein de petites perles et de petits tiroirs.

C'était étrange mais, plus Finn fréquentait Kurt, plus il apprenait de petites choses sur lui et plus il était fier de lui.

Plus il était fier d'être son frère.

* * *

><p>Finn allait enfin avoir l'occasion d'avoir sa petite discussion avec le fameux Blaine (dont il aurait bien été jaloux tant Kurt passait de temps à parler de lui sauf en ce qui concernait le fait qu'il était gay). Kurt allait enfin présenter officiellement le leader des Warblers, et son meilleur ami, aux membres de New Direction.<p>

Evidemment, il avait d'abord fallu convaincre Rachel que Blaine ne représentait aucun danger (parfois, la paranoïa de Rachel faisait un peu peur à Finn). Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver dans un des pubs branchés du quartier Est de la ville, Le Drumroll.

C'était le grand soir, et là, pour la première fois de sa toute jeune vie, Finn avait remercié toutes les déités qu'il connaissait (ce qui ne faisait pas tant que ça en fait) de ne pas avoir eu de petite sœur.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule salle de bain et Kurt s'y trouvait depuis maintenant plus de quarante cinq minutes. Excédé, Finn tambourinait furieusement à la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit enfin. Finn recula instinctivement.

Et Kurt émergea de la pièce.

Finn écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un « O » de surprise.

- _Wouaou_, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler.

Kurt rougit et fit une petite pirouette, manifestement très satisfait de l'effet provoqué par son apparition.

- Alors ? demanda t-il. Tu crois que Blaine va aimer ?

Kurt avait du se maquiller ou faire quelque chose à ses lèvres parce qu'elles étaient roses et satinées et ça, y'avait pas moyen que ce soit naturel ; sa peau laiteuse était mise en valeur par le pull gris clair qu'il portait (un truc genre tunique) sur une espèce de sous pull blanc, presque transparent, aux manches si longues qu'elles lui cachaient les mains. Mais le pire, c'était le jean.

Moulant.

Vraiment _super_ moulant.

Finn résistait vaillamment à l'envie d'obliger Kurt à se débarbouiller et à changer de vêtements (non franchement, être le frère de Kurt Hummel, c'était pire que d'avoir une petite sœur !). Il y avait certainement quelque chose dans sa garde robe de moins … enfin, de plus -

- Parfait, susurra Kurt sur un ton éminemment satisfait. Je vois que ce nouveau pull fait son effet. Un achat des plus pertinents dont je suis particulièrement satisfait. Merci de ton précieux avis, Finn.

Et avec le sourire du chat qui a mangé le canari, il laissa Finn seul. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner (_OHMONDIEU_, il était capable de … de rouler des fesses sans, et bien, sans réellement rouler des fesses et c'était, c'était _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_ !).

Finn entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais de fille.

Quoique, d'une certaine manière, avec Kurt il serait déjà préparé, n'est-ce pas ? Comme une sorte d'entraînement grandeur nature.

Il soupira et entra sous la douche.

Kurt ne le savait pas encore mais dès demain, son pull allait avoir un tragique accident.

Comme son jean d'ailleurs.

_**Tou bi continuède … **_


	2. Let the rain wash away all the pain

**2. ****"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday"**

Le Drumroll était bondé.

Et Kurt était aux anges.

Les personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde se trouvaient réunies ce soir. Il était à la fois excité, ravi et soulagé.

Blaine avait été immédiatement adopté par les membres de New Directions (mais franchement, Kurt se demandait comment on pouvait ne _pas_ aimer Blaine ? Ses incroyables cils, ses yeux noisettes pailletés d'or, son sourire charmeur et – ok, il se demandait comment le monde entier pouvait ne pas savoir qu'_IL_ aimait Blaine) même Finn qui avait essayé de se la jouer « grand frère » protecteur (toute la panoplie : sourcils froncés et bras croisés sur la poitrine, risible franchement) avait fini par céder. Il était actuellement en pleine discussion avec Blaine sur les mérites (si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça) des Bobcats (1). Blaine avait quelques défauts, notamment celui d'aimer le football américain (Kurt lui avait d'ailleurs bien cloué le bec lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait fait partie, quoique fort brièvement, de l'équipe de foot de McKinley).

Kurt sirotait son sirop d'orgeat à petites goulées, observant ses amis à la dérobée. Ils lui manquaient tant. Parfois, seule la présence de Blaine l'aidait à surmonter l'incroyable tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger lorsqu'il pensait à eux. Au Glee Club. A ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il soupira et plongea son regard dans son verre, faisant distraitement tintinnabuler les glaçons. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pensait pas vraiment que Karofski aurait mis ses menaces à exécution mais il ne pouvait plus vivre avec cette peur constante au ventre. Chaque fois que retentissait la sonnerie indiquant le changement de cours, il sentait la peur, un peu comme un animal sournois, revenir. Elle le guettait comme un prédateur guette sa proie. Une ombre sur sa droite, un mouvement derrière la porte de son casier … Non, il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. _Avec_ ça. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il y avait une autre solution, lui avait dit Blaine. Il pourrait dire la vérité. A son père, à Finn. Au principal Figgins.

Au monde.

David Karofski l'avait embrassé dans les vestiaires.

David Karosfki était Gay.

David Karosfki voulait le tuer parce qu'il représentait ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : lui-même.

Ou bien était-ce ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde …

Kurt secoua la tête. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il savait ce que Karofski traversait. Jamais il n'utiliserait ce genre d'arme contre qui que ce soi : on ne se défendait pas en mettant à terre les autres. C'était la pire des lâchetés et Burt Hummel n'avait pas élevé un lâche.

Mais Kurt n'était pas non plus une victime, il détestait qu'on lui colle cette image sur le dos (il avait déjà bien assez à gérer avec son image de « princesse », merci beaucoup !). Il avait pendant des années, géré seul les brimades de ses petits « camarades ». Il avait fallu que Monsieur Schuester s'en mêle et - Non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête sur ce coup là. Il était heureux que Schuester ait (enfin !) remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas parce que sinon …

Kurt frissonna. Ok, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il leva les yeux de son verre et son regard croisa celui de Finn. Son frère (_OHMONDIEU_, Kurt n'était pas certain qu'il s'habituerait un jour à penser à Finn comme à son frère) le fixait, l'air inquiet. Il lui fit un signe de la tête comme pour lui demander « Hey, ça va ? ». Kurt lui adressa un petit sourire en réponse.

Oui, ça allait. Il n'était peut-être plus au Glee Club mais ses amis étaient toujours là. Et sa famille aussi. Sa famille élargie. Il repensait encore au discours qu'avait prononcé Finn au mariage de leurs parents : « je te soutiendrais quoiqu'il arrive et quel que soit le prix à payer ».

Oui, Finn était bien son frère.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que le lycée lui apporterait autant : son come-out, une nouvelle famille, des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter.

Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait d'autres amis à Dalton. Et avec un miracle, il y trouverait peut-être même autre chose que de l'amitié. Kurt était, il le savait, un incurable romantique. Il croyait aux amours impossibles. Il était Audrey Hepburn et Blaine était son Humphrey Bogart. Il tourna la tête vers l'objet de ses pensées.

Blaine était en train de rire aux éclats à quelques chose que venait de dire Puck (qui avait un vrai talent comique sous ses dehors de gros dur).

Oui, les choses n'allaient pas si mal que ça pour Kurt Hummel. En fait, il était même certain que le soleil venait enfin d'entrer dans son ciel jusque là bien sombre.

* * *

><p>Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Le danger était si grand ici. Toute cette perversion. Et il était si jeune ! Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là, qu'il le ramène à la maison. Il saurait s'en occuper. Il ne commettrait pas les erreurs du passé. Il s'en était fait la promesse.<p>

C'était son fils, et il était un bon père.

Un bon père protège ses enfants du mal, non ?

Il sortit le petit flacon de sa poche et l'ouvrit. La main tremblante, il fit dégringoler dans sa paume un petit comprimé vert. Il fixa un long moment le chiffre qui était gravé sur le comprimé. 542. Il eut un sursaut.

542.

Il avait tout juste cinquante-quatre ans et deux mois.

Un message ?

Il réprima un rire. Il devait être plus fou qu'il ne le croyait s'il pensait que l'industrie pharmaceutique lui adressait des messages par comprimé interposé … mais quand même, c'était une étrange coïncidence.

Un éclat de rire lui fit lever les yeux.

Le groupe de lycéens avait l'air si heureux. Si libre. Le rire ne venait pas de Kurt. L'adolescent était assis au bout de la table que les jeunes occupaient. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mélancolique.

Kurt était une jeune âme tourmentée mais plus pour longtemps. Il allait le ramener chez eux et tout allait bien se passer.

Il se leva et attendit près du bar, serrant le comprimé dans sa main.

Oui, bientôt, les souffrances de Kurt cesseraient.

Et les miennes aussi, pensa l'homme.

* * *

><p>Kurt n'aimait pas l'alcool (il pouvait remercier April Rhodes pour ça ! La confrontation qu'il avait eue avec son père lorsque le Principal Figgins l'avait appelé pour lui dire que son fils était saoul avait été horrible. Kurt détestait décevoir son père) mais il adorait l'anis. Et Le Drumroll préparait cette boisson française absolument délicieuse : le Pastis. Il n'en prenait qu'un seul lorsqu'il venait ici et le savourait frappé. La serveuse venait tout juste de lui servir. Chacun s'était jeté sur sa boisson préférée (Rachel était complètement gaga de Cherry Dr Pepper et Finn de Mountain Dew).<p>

(Ils devaient tous remercier leur pourvoyeur de fausse pièce d'identité, leur voyou préféré : Monsieur Noah Puckerman !).

Kurt sourit en regardant Finn et Rachel. Ces deux là étaient, d'après lui, incroyablement mal assortis. La « naine et le géant » était l'image qui venait immédiatement à l'esprit lorsqu'on les regardait. Amoureux était la seconde. Ok, peut-être que Kurt était encore un chouïa jaloux que Rachel ait réussi là ou lui avait échoué. Encore que … il n'avait pas perdu cette guerre parce que Rachel était meilleure que lui mais parce qu'il ne possédait pas les bons « atouts ».

- Hey, c'est bon ton truc là ?

- Blaine !

Le jeune homme s'installa près de Kurt et désigna son verre du menton.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mixture ? Il plissa le nez. En tous les cas, ça sent super fort.

- C'est de l'anis. Et c'est délicieux, alors interdiction d'en dégoûter ceux qui l'apprécie. Que penses-tu de notre petit groupe de joyeux, et complètement décalés, drilles ?

- Je pense ... qu'ils sont super sympa comme un certain jeune drille qui ne devrait pas rester tout seul dans son coin. Brittany propose que nous rejoignions la piste de danse. Oh et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait absolument m'embrasser avant la fin de la soirée parce que c'est une tradition et que, étant à Dalton, je dois aimer les traditions. Apparemment, elle aurait embrassé au moins une fois TOUS les membres mâles de New Directions.

Kurt rougit. OUPS. Il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas super, super fier de cet épisode de sa vie et qu'il ait donc omis, tout à fait involontairement, d'en parler à Blaine. Blaine qui le regardait avec un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

Un sourire qui se figea brusquement.

- Kurt ? Mon Dieu, Kurt, je crois qu'il y a un problème. FINN ! Kurt, ne bouge pas, ok. Tout va bien se passer. _FINN_ ! Appelle le 911 !

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Kurt ne comprenait pas pourquoi Blaine semblait soudainement si paniqué. Il essaya de lui poser la question mais il ne put articuler qu'un affeux borborygme. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était comme si l'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons. Il ne pouvait plus respirer ! Il se leva, portant la main à son cou, par réflexe. Le verre qu'il tenait à la main explosa en touchant le sol. Il tomba à genoux puis tomba lentement, comme au ralenti.

Autour de lui, Kurt pouvait entendre des cris. Quelqu'un hurlait son nom.

Les lumières étaient trop brillantes. Le bruit était assourdissant.

Puis, soudain, tout devint noir et silencieux.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel entra en trombe dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Mount Carmel St Ann's.<p>

- Où est-il ? Finn, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Rachel serra la main de Finn. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Tous les membres du Glee Club avaient l'air sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé au Drumroll. Blaine serrait le manteau et l'écharpe de Kurt contre lui comme si c'était les seules choses qui le reliaient à lui et avait l'air aussi perdu que les autres membres du Glee Club.

Finn ne répondit pas à Burt. La boule qui était logée dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

- Bon sang ! Un médecin, je VEUX voir un médecin ! Hurla Burt.

- Monsieur Hummel, calmez vous, dit une infirmière sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Je vais aller chercher Carole (Finn la reconnut, elle était au mariage, ce devait être une des collègues de sa mère) et prévenir l'urgentiste que vous êtes là. Asseyez vous, je reviens tout de suite.

Burt s'assis près de Finn et resta silencieux, yeux clos. Finn savait que les Hummel n'aimaient pas les hôpitaux. Surtout depuis l'accident cardiaque de Burt. Finn ignorait comment la mère de Kurt était morte (aucun des deux Hummel n'en parlaient jamais, comme si c'était une part de leur vie qu'ils voulaient garder secrète. Une blessure intime qui les rapprochaient plus que tout le reste et qu'ils ne souhaitaient partager avec personne) mais il était certain que la haine que vouait Kurt aux hôpitaux venait aussi de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère.

- Finn. Et si jamais il … si jamais -

Il serra la main de Rachel et lui sourit sans grande conviction. Ils devaient garder espoir. Mais l'image de Kurt par terre, son visage rouge et complètement déformé, essayant en vain de respirer restait gravée dans sa mémoire : qu'il ferme les yeux ou non, il voyait Kurt se débattre contre la mort.

Et c'était sa faute.

Il avait une fois encore failli à son rôle de protecteur.

Pire, il avait _empoisonné_ son frère !

Il se rappelait pourtant bien de l'effet que l'alcool pouvait avoir sur Kurt mais non, il avait manqué de vigilance et l'avait laissé commander ce truc français.

- Monsieur Hummel ?

Burt fut sur ses pieds en un instant.

- Comment va-t-il ? Docteur, je vous en prie, je dois le voir, il faut que -

Le médecin (un docteur Ben Stevens, selon son badge) lui sourit.

- Il va bien. Il n'a pas eu besoin de respirateur artificiel. C'est un battant.

Un soupir général de soulagement secoua les membres du Glee Club.

- Merci Mon dieu, merci, murmura Burt qui s'écroula sur sa chaise. Mais … mais qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Le docteur Stevens se rembrunit.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous en discutions en privé. Je vais vous conduire à la chambre de Kurt.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi les adultes se conduisaient ils toujours comme des conspirateurs, cachant aux enfants des secrets qu'il leur faudrait de toute manière bien dévoiler un jour ? Et puis, flûte, ils étaient une famille maintenant, et quoiqu'il arrive à Kurt, Finn était en droit de savoir de quoi il retournait.

- Rachel, je vais voir si je peux trouver ma mère. Tu crois que tu peux rester toute seule un moment ?

Rachel leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes. Elle lui sourit.

- Je ne suis pas toute seule, New Directions est là. Nous sommes tous là pour Kurt et pour toi, Finn.

Elle se leva et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Va chercher ta mère et si par hasard tu tombes sur Kurt dis lui que nous l'aimons et que nous pensons à lui.

* * *

><p>Finn ferait un excellent espion (le genre James Bond, celui qui était interprété par Daniel Craig, ce type était trop fort). Il n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre Burt et le docteur. Sa mère se trouvait là au chevet de Kurt. Finn pouvait apercevoir son visage. Enfin, le deviner sous un masque à oxygène. Mais comme aucun de ses parents ne pleuraient, c'était que les nouvelles ne devaient pas être si mauvaises que ça, non ? Burt était toujours debout derrière Carole et écoutait ce que leur disait le docteur.<p>

Il était temps de faire pâlir d'envie Daniel Craig.

Finn se glissa derrière la porte de la chambre et tendit l'oreille.

- … légère trace d'alcool dans les analyses, disait le docteur Stevens.

_OUCH_, Finn pouvait voir une conversation houleuse dans son futur proche.

- … mais ce qui a provoqué le choc anaphylactique est l'ingestion d'un concentré important de flunitrazépam. Et Monsieur Hummel, je vais être franc avec vous, je crois que votre fils a eu de la chance, d'avoir cette réaction allergique.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Cria Burt. J'exige un autre médecin, il n'est pas question qu'un -

- Non, l'interrompit Carole, attend, nous allons t'expliquer. Viens Burt, Kurt a besoin de toi.

Sa mère se leva et laissa Burt prendre sa place près de Kurt (Burt prit immédiatement la main de son fils et Finn ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à Kurt interprétant la chanson des Beatles « let me hold your hand »).

- Je suis désolé monsieur Hummel, j'ai été un peu trop vite. Le flunitrazépam fait partie de la famille des benzodiazépines et … ok, je suis certain que vous ne savez pas davantage de quoi je parle mais peut-être avez-vous entendu parler du Rohypnol.

Burt leva les yeux vers le docteur.

- Le Rohypnol … oui, c'est pas ce que les média appellent la drogue du viol, non ?

Le docteur Stevens hocha la tête.

- Le flunitrazépam est prescrit dans des cas d'insomnies sévères. Il agit comme un sédatif mais aussi comme un myorelaxant et un anxiolytique. Le problème, c'est qu'il est aussi ce que nous appelons un « médicament détourné ». Il est utilisé de façon intentionnelle comme amnésiant antérograde notamment par les prostituées et les prisonniers mais dans certains cas aussi pour profiter sexuellement d'un individu. Le Rohypnol fait partie actuellement des drogues de rue les plus répandues.

- Je … je croyais que … que cette merde était interdite, s'exclama Burt qui avait resserré son étreinte autour de la main de Kurt.

- Oui, mais les filières d'obtention illicites sont nombreuses, notamment via le Mexique. Le Rohypnol et l'alcool associés se potentialisent réciproquement et nous avons du réanimer Kurt en utilisant un antidote anexate assez puissant, du Flumazénil.

- Vous … vous êtes en train de me dire que … qu'un saligaud a drogué mon fils pour essayé de … de …

- Nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé Monsieur Hummel. La police a été avertie et il devrait y avoir une enquête.

* * *

><p>Finn était comme pétrifié.<p>

Rohypnol.

Viol.

Police.

Les mots dansaient dans sa tête et ça ne donnait pas un joli spectacle.

Quelqu'un avait voulu abuser de Kurt.

Il fallait qu'il en parle aux autres. Si cette petite ordure, qui qu'il soit, traînait encore dans le coin, il fallait qu'ils se préparent à protéger Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt soupira pour ce qui devait être la énième fois.<p>

- Papa, ça va aller pas la peine de -

Mais son père leva des yeux tellement suppliants que Kurt abandonna toute résistance.

- Kurt, tu es encore faible et les ordres du médecin sont clairs : pas d'efforts avant quelques jours et surtout pas question de pousser la chansonnette. Je sais que tu aimes le chant mais tes poumons ne sont pas encore prêts à pousser cette fameuse note que tu aimes tant, ok ?

Son père essayait de plaisanter mais l'effet était plutôt déprimant. Kurt lui adressa quand même un sourire. Son père avait manifestement besoin d'être rassuré.

Kurt était rentré de l'hôpital depuis trois jours et son père jouait aux infirmiers _ET_ au chien de garde. Kurt ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit là et cela commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Et Finn n'était pas mieux. Non, en fait, il était pire ! Il avait même été jusqu'à l'empêcher de sortir en _cachant_ ses manteaux (et Kurt le soupçonnait aussi d'être à l'origine de la disparition de certains de ses vêtements. Il faudrait qu'il ait bientôt une sérieuse conversation avec son frère).

- Bon, je dois y aller mais tu sais que tu peux appeler s'il y a le moindre problème, ok ? Bon sang, si Lewis n'était pas malade, ça tombe vraiment mal, je devrais peut-être –

Kurt l'interrompit.

- Papa, Finn et Rachel sont là, je ne suis pas tout seul, son père allait ouvrir la bouche et Kurt précisa, et _non_ nous ne formerons pas un trio impromptu, c'est promis. Le garage ne peut pas fonctionner sans toi, ok ?

Burt soupira.

- Bon, j'y vais mais s'il y a le moindre problème –

- Oui, oui, je t'appellerais.

Kurt poussa presque son père dehors. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, il s'adossa à la porte.

- Enfin, libre, grommela t-il.

- Hey Kurt, ça va ?

Kurt jeta un regard noir à Finn. _Presque_ libre.

- Finn Hudson, je crois que nous avons besoin de mettre au clair une ou deux choses, à commencer par : _où se trouve mon pull Alexander McQueen_ ? Kurt pointa son index sur la poitrine de son frère. Alors ? J'attends. Mon pull. Maintenant Finn.

Il claqua des doigts mais Finn l'ignora.

- Hum, non, je crois que c'est moi qui ait deux ou trois choses à te dire ...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit faisant sursauter Kurt. Finn ouvrit et laissa Rachel entrer. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu et chacun d'eux pris le bras de Kurt.

- … en fait, Rachel et moi, avons quelque chose d'important à t'apprendre, termina Finn.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans la chambre de leurs parents (dans laquelle ils avaient installé Kurt, la poussière causée par les travaux étant mauvaise pour ses poumons … c'était l'horreur : Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce que Carole et son père pouvaient faire dans ce lit !) et Kurt était assis en tailleur sur le lit. Rachel était assise à ses côtés et Finn faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre. Il finit par prendre une large inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, et se tourna vers Kurt.<p>

- Ok, je peux le faire, je peux le faire, grommela t-il dans sa barbe puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Kurt. Kurt, j'ai brûlé ton pull Steve McQueen.

Avant que Kurt ne puisse le corriger sur le nom du créateur et lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la destruction de sa propriété, Finn reprit.

- Il était dangereux Kurt, ce pull était … démoniaque.

_Oooooooooooooooo_-kay. Et c'était Kurt qui devait éviter de respirer la poussière ? Non vraiment c'était risible parce qu'apparemment, celui qui avait respiré des émanations suspectes n'était pas celui que l'on pensait.

- Mon pull était démoniaque, répéta Kurt.

Finn acquiesça, visiblement content que Kurt soit d'accord avec lui.

- Oui, tu comprends, avec ça tu étais, euh, tu étais …

- Sexy, précisa Rachel.

- Ouais, carrément _indécent_ tu veux dire, rajouta Finn qui vint rejoindre Rachel sur le lit.

Kurt se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre.

- Laissez moi résumer : vous avez volé et brûlé un de mes pulls, et je le suspecte deux ou trois autres choses qui ont mystérieusement disparu de mon armoire, parce que j'avais l'air … sexy dedans ?

- Exactement ! S'exclama Finn avec enthousiasme.

Kurt secoua la tête et sortit son portable de sa poche.

- Euh, tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Finn.

- J'appelle mon père, il est clair que vous êtes tous les deux sous l'effet d'une drogue et –

Kurt ne termina pas le numéro. Finn et Rachel le fixait l'air … dévasté.

- Il faut que tu lui dises, lâcha finalement Rachel en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Finn.

- Me dire quoi ? Finn, je jure de rendre public certaines photos compromettantes de toi bébé si tu ne m'expliques pas de quoi il retourne.

- Quelqu'un a glissé un comprimé de Rohypnol dans ton verre au Drumroll. Tu as fait une réaction allergique ce qui t'as sans doute sauvé d'un viol. Ce pull était un « attire » violeur. Alors je l'ai détruit. Et tu ne boiras plus jamais de boisson française.

Finn avait tout sorti d'une traite et pendant un moment, il se demanda si Kurt avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire parce qu'il restait là, debout, sans rien dire.

Et soudain, comme si ce que venait de lui dire Finn venait enfin d'atteindre son cerveau, il s'affaissa, sous le choc.

- Kurt ! Cria Rachel

- Merde ! Renchérit Finn.

Rachel et Finn sautèrent du lit et atteignirent Kurt juste au moment où ces genoux touchaient le sol.

* * *

><p>Kurt était seul avec Rachel. Ils étaient installés sur le lit et Rachel lui parlait … de quelque chose. Kurt ne suivait pas vraiment. De toute manière, Rachel adorait s'écouter parler, elle n'avait pas besoin que Kurt participe à la conversation. Il frissonna. Il s'était glissé sous la couette mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Il avait froid.<p>

Il se demandait si les choses se passeraient toujours comme ça pour lui. Si quelqu'un essayerait toujours de lui voler quelque chose.

D'abord son premier baiser.

Et maintenant sa virginité.

Etait-ce parce qu'il était le seul Gay « officiel » de Lima ? Avoir dit la vérité avait-il fait de lui une cible facile ? Ou bien était-il maudit comme semblait le penser Finn (quoique Kurt ne pense pas que ses vêtements aient grand-chose à voir avec tout ça).

La police avait interrogé tous les membres de New Directions et selon Finn, seul le fait que Burt refuse que Kurt soit interrogé, expliquait qu'il n'ait pas encore reçu leur visite.

Mais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment le comportement, frisant l'irrationnel, de son père. En fait, Kurt aimerait vraiment qu'il soit là. Les bras de son père avaient toujours été le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Il devrait peut-être l'appeler, tant pis pour le garage …

Il sentit quelque chose couler sur ses joues et essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient là.

Non.

Il n'était pas une victime. Il refusait d'endosser cette étiquette ! Il était Kurt Hummel et un jour il serait quelqu'un de célèbre et -

- Hey, fiston …

Il leva les yeux vers son père qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, derrière lui se tenait Finn. Il avait du l'appeler à la rescousse.

Kurt n'avait jamais autant aimé son frère qu'à ce moment là.

Comme ce jour où son père était entré dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer que sa mère les avait quittés, Kurt leva les mains vers son père et ce dernier le prit dans ses bras sans hésitation.

Kurt ne remarqua même pas le départ de Rachel.

Son père le berça jusqu'à ce que, épuisé, il s'endorme dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Il aurait pu le tuer … le tuer ! Il était si fragile. Il ne savait pas qu'il était allergique.<p>

La prochaine fois il serait plus prudent. Il utiliserait quelque chose de moins dangereux.

La prochaine fois … demain.

Oui, demain.

Il le ferait demain.

Il était temps qu'il puisse s'occuper convenablement de son fils.

**TBC !**

(1) Bobcats : équipe de football américain de l'Ohio.

(2) le Rohypnol est illégal au Canada et aux USA mais est licite en France. Il se présente sous la forme d'un comprimé oblong pelliculé sécable vert (cette couleur verte qui colore les boissons dans lequel il est dissout, protège de son ingestion involontaire) gravé « 542 » sur une face.


	3. I know my kingdom awaits

_**Avertissement : **_chapitre est assez « intense », vous êtes prévenus !

**3. ****"I know my kingdom awaits ... "**

Si Kurt détestait pleurer, le pire c'était de _s'endormir_ en pleurant. Lorsqu'il finissait par se réveiller, il avait une migraine de la taille de la ville Manhattan et (il grogna en jetant un coup d'œil au miroir de la coiffeuse de Carole) ses yeux étaient tout bouffis.

Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il affronte le monde. Enfin, qu'il commence par Finn et son père. Il enfouit sa tête (qui ne ressemblait vraiment plus à rien) sous la couette. Il avait envie de faire semblant encore quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures …

_Toc, toc._

… ou bien pas du tout. Le monde entier conspirait contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? Kurt soupira et émergea de sous la couette.

- Entrez.

Carole ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre, un sac à la main. Elle s'assit près de Kurt.

- Dure journée hier, hein ?

Kurt hocha la tête.

- Nous ne cherchions pas à te mentir Kurt, juste à te protéger. Nous pensions te le dire lorsque tu te serais senti mieux. Finn a du … enfin, tel que je le connais, il a du être un peu abrupt, non ?

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il devait être assez tard parce que Kurt pouvait entendre les ouvriers bavarder au rez-de-chaussée. Ce devait être la pause « casse-croûte ». Finn devait être au lycée et son père au garage.

- Oh, j'allais oublier, dit Carole. J'ai récupéré ça dans la chambre de Finn. Des _rescapés_ …

Kurt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il était question. Il prit le sac en plastique que Carole lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Il ne put réprimer un rire. Un vrai rire cette fois.

Il s'agissait des vêtements qui avaient mystérieusement disparu de son armoire.

* * *

><p>Kurt avait fini par se décider à affronter la réalité. Il avait passé un des pulls de son père par-dessus ses vêtements (mon Dieu, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi tout habillé !) et il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Carole l'attendait dans la cuisine.<p>

- Que veux tu manger ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Kurt s'installa à la table de camping qu'ils utilisaient en attendant que les travaux soient finis.

- Si j'avais le choix, rien, mais je suppose que tu vas me dire que j'ai besoin de manger quelque chose. Voilà ce qui se passe lorsque l'un de ses parents appartient au monde médical, répondit-il sur un ton grognon.

Carole lui sourit.

- Kurt, voilà ce qui se passe lorsque l'on a des parents, un point c'est tout. Notre vie toute entière est vouée à un seul objectif : faire de la votre, nos enfants bien-aimés, un véritable enfer. Et oui, tu as besoin de manger. Des céréales, ça t'ira ?

Kurt haussa les épaules.

Carole déposa un bol de céréales devant Kurt et s'assit pour boire son café. Kurt se mit à jouer avec les grains de raisin. Les voir noyés dans le lait le déprimait. Il ne s'était vraiment pas levé du bon pied ce matin.

- La police n'a rien trouvé. Aucune piste solide, annonça brusquement Carole.

(Voilà, maintenant Kurt savait d'où Finn tirait tout son tact : telle mère, tel fils).

- Je … je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler de ça, grinça Kurt qui avait définitivement perdu tout appétit.

- Kurt, soupira Carole. Je sais que tu ne _veux_ pas en parler mais tu vas _devoir_ le faire. Un sergent passera ce soir pour te voir. Et il sera certainement plus direct que moi. Et comme je ne veux pas que ton père lui saute à la gorge, je préfère que tu te mettes en colère contre _moi_ maintenant.

Le problème, c'était que Carole avait raison et que Kurt le savait très bien.

- Carole, il n'y a rien à dire. Oui, nous avons menti sur notre âge et oui, certains d'entre nous ont consommé de l'alcool, en quantité tout ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable, je tiens à le préciser, mais c'est tout ! Il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange, et je n'ai remarqué aucun incident bizarre, ni individu louche !

Carole posa sa main sur celle de Kurt.

- Ok, calme toi d'accord ? Je te crois Kurt. Finn et les autres membres de la chorale corroborent ce que tu viens de dire : personne n'a rien remarqué d'inhabituel. La police pense que c'était peut-être juste une … blague qui a mal tourné.

Kurt cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Une blague ? UNE _BLAGUE_ !

- C'est parce que je suis gay, qu'ils en sont arrivés à cette spectaculaire conclusion ? Demanda t-il froidement.

- Kurt, non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ça …

- Vraiment ? Carole, si la personne qui avait failli mourir d'un choc anaphylactique au Drumroll suite à l'absorption involontaire de Rohypnol avait été, disons Quinn, la jeune fille américaine parfaite, est-ce que la police oserait parler de _blague_ ?

Carole ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Kurt.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Kurt qui ne put retenir une pointe de cynisme dans le ton de sa voix. J'ai vraiment hâte de faire la connaissance de ce sergent, j'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire. Mais pour le moment … je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Il se leva et laissa Carole seule dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Kurt était assis sur un des bancs en pierre qui se trouvaient dans le jardin.<p>

Ils étaient déjà fin avril mais le printemps ne semblait pas vouloir s'installer dans l'Ohio. L'air était frais et le ciel couvert. Kurt n'avait jamais aimé le froid mais pour une fois, la morsure du vent était la bienvenue. C'était une sensation, désagréable certes, mais elle signifiait qu'il était en vie. Qu'il ressentait quelque chose. Il soupira.

Il devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller à la dépression comme ça.

Blaine.

Kurt voulait entendre sa voix, l'entendre lui dire « Courage ! ». Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone. Rien. Il soupira. Il avait du le laisser dans la chambre après l'affreux épisode d'hier. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait retourner dans la maison. Et affronter Carole.

Génial.

- Kurt ! Tu as l'air complètement réfrigéré. Tu devrais rentrer ou alors te couvrir un peu mieux.

Kurt sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

- Oh, bonjour Gérald. J'ignorais que vous étiez encore sur le chantier.

- Il y a un petit souci avec la boiserie dans le salon, ta mère m'a demandé de passer rapidement pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Kurt hocha la tête distraitement. Quelque chose apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision.

Une main gantée tenant un gobelet en plastique.

- Euh …

Gérald Barnes secoua son thermos.

- C'est du thé. Du Moondakotee. Il vient du Kurseong. Saveur de miel et de figue garantie ! Il leva son propre gobelet pour trinquer avec Kurt.

Kurt sourit et lui tendit son verre. Barnes lui servit une bonne rasade et chacun se mit à boire, silencieusement.

Kurt se rappelait de la longue conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'entrepreneur sur le thé. C'était apparemment son péché mignon. Il dépensait une fortune sur Internet pour s'en faire livrer. Il avait une prédilection pour les thés Mariage Frères (il en avait d'ailleurs offert un paquet à Kurt) et tout naturellement, Kurt lui avait dit qu'il aimerait un jour aller à Paris.

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Barnes.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Pour ce qui t'est arrivé, clarifia Barnes.

Ah, oui, _ça_.

- Merci, répondit juste Kurt.

Il se demanda si toute la ville était au courant de la fameuse _blague_ (AH ! Il allait l'entendre le représentant des forces de l'ordre et après que Kurt lui ait parlé, on verrait si on parlerait encore de « mauvaise plaisanterie ») dont il avait été la victime. Lima était une petite ville de province, c'était donc sans doute le cas.

- Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, ajouta Barnes qui fixait un point au loin. J'aurais du être plus prudent.

Kurt serrait le gobelet dans ses mains. La chaleur du thé ne pouvait rien contre le froid qui venait de s'insinuer en lui. Il ferma les yeux : _faitesquej'aimalcompris, faitesquej'aimalcompris, faitesquej'aimalcompris_. Il se répéta plusieurs fois ce mantra. Lorsqu'il rouvrirait les yeux Gérald Barnes lui sourirait et lui donnerait une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant d'aller voir Carole pour discuter boiserie. Voilà. C'était simple comme vœux non ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Kurt lâcha son verre.

- Il faut y aller maintenant. De toute manière, tu vas bientôt t'endormir et je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à te porter jusqu'au Break.

Kurt regarda d'un air horrifié le thé à ses pieds.

Drogué.

Il avait été une fois encore drogué ! Il se demanda qu'elle pièce de sa garde-robe Finn allait bien pouvoir accuser de cette malédiction (il pouvait déjà dire adieu au vêtement en question).

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un anxiolytique. Rien de dangereux. Dans ton état, ça devrait faire effet rapidement.

Kurt frissonna. Si Barnes pensait qu'administrer un sédatif à quelqu'un à son insu n'était pas « dangereux », qu'est-ce qui, dans son esprit manifestement dérangé, pouvait l'être ?

Barnes l'aida à se lever.

Kurt était incapable de réagir. Il devrait crier, se débattre, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais au lieu de ça, il se laissa conduire à la voiture de Barnes qui l'installa à la place du passager et boucla pour lui sa ceinture de sécurité.

Kurt n'était déjà plus tout à fait conscient lorsque la voiture démarra.

* * *

><p>- Hey, mec ! C'est pas que j'aime pas moi-même jouer les as du volant de temps en temps mais généralement c'est <em>moi<em> qui conduit. T'as rien d'Ayrton Senna, Hudson, alors keep cool sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Putain, j'aurais du prendre le bus, je le savais, maugréait Noah Puckerman.

Finn ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ca avait commencé ce matin en se levant : il avait cherché partout le sac dans lequel il avait entreposé ce qu'il appelait désormais les « Horcruxes du violeur » et n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. Et puis toute la mâtinée, il s'était senti mal à l'aise, incapable de se concentrer sur ce ses cours (même celui d'Espagnol mais Monsieur Schuester savait ce qui était arrivé et n'avait rien dit).

Après la séance d'entraînement avec Coach Beiste, Finn avait pris la décision de rentrer à la maison, juste pour voir si les choses allaient bien. Pour voir si Kurt allait mieux.

- _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh_, putain ! _C__a_, c'était un feu rouge. Tu connais la différence entre le rouge et le vert, hein ? Vert, go rouge, stop. Super difficile comme concept, dit Puck sur un ton ironique (et teintée d'une pointe de trouille).

Finn ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait proposé à Puckerman de le raccompagner chez lui. S'il n'était pas lui-même au volant, Noah était vraiment super chiant.

- Oh, et les clignotants quant on va tourner ? C'est bien aussi. Rassure moi, c'est pas en option sur le tas de ferraille que tu conduis Hudson ?

Finn décida de bloquer le flot de récriminations stupides qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Puckerman. Il y avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles il devait se concentrer (et conduire prudemment n'était pas actuellement une de ces choses).

Il se demandait qui était son Voldemort (il avait un temps pensé à Karofski mais c'était stupide, ce gros débile n'aimait _pas_ Kurt ce qui signifiait, bah, qu'il pouvait encore moins _l'aimer_ … euh, au sens biblique du terme, n'est-ce pas ?).

- On va _mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir_, gémit Noah.

Non.

Personne ne mourrait.

Pas tant que Finn Hudson serait là pour y veiller.

* * *

><p>- Maman ! Cria Finn en entrant en trombe dans la maison. <em>Maman<em> !

Sa mère, un fichu sur les cheveux et couverte de peinture, apparut à l'embrasure de la porte du salon, un pinceau à la main.

- Finn ? Tu es déjà rentré. Oh, bonjour Noah.

- M'dame Hummel, salua Noah.

- Maman, où est Kurt ? Demanda sèchement Finn.

- Il est dans le jardin, il y a passé l'après-midi. Finn, laisse le un peu tranquille, je crois qu'il a besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il a appris hier et – _FINN_ !

Son fils avait déjà disparu dans le jardin, laissant Carole seule avec Noah.

- Faut l'excuser, m'dame, il est pas tout à fait lui-même en ce moment. Il s'en veut encore de l'histoire avec Karofski, expliqua Noah (qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il foutait là. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec sa propre famille, il n'allait pas aussi gérer les crises familiales des autres).

Carole soupira.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Nous devons avoir des cookies et du lait quelque part par ici …

Elle fut interrompue par les cris de Finn.

- IL N'EST PAS DANS LE JARDIN MAMAN ! Hurla Finn. Ou est-ce qu'il est ?

- Pas dans le … mais c'est impossible !

Carole se précipita dans le jardin. Finn et Noah l'y suivirent.

- Impossible, répétait Carole.

Elle porta la main à sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu, non … Finn, appelle le 911, demande le sergent Cartright. _VITE_.

* * *

><p>Burt était au premier étage, en train de consoler Carole. Finn et Noah étaient assis dans la cuisine pendant que l'équipe du sergent Cartright fouillait la maison. Des flics interrogeaient les ouvriers dehors. Il régnait dans la maison un silence bizarre, feutré, les gens murmuraient autour d'eux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Finn trouvait ça oppressant.<p>

Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile de savoir que Kurt avait disparu.

Ce sergent, Cartright, pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple fugue. Finn l'avait entendu en parler à sa collègue. Encore heureux pour lui (Finn était certain que Burt aurait arraché les yeux de Cartright s'il lui avait annoncé ça), sa collègue quant à elle, pensait que c'était un peu plus sérieux que cela.

A cause du gobelet.

C'était Finn qui l'avait ramassé. Il l'avait fait sans y penser. Le gobelet se trouvait par terre, près de l'un des bancs. Il sentait _bizarre_. Carole lui avait dit que c'était du thé. Or, il n'y avait pas de thé dans la maison (la famille Hudson-Hummel était plutôt café. Kurt notamment avait une passion pour le Latte).

Donc, cela signifiait que quelqu'un s'était trouvé dans le jardin avec Kurt et que ce quelqu'un lui avait fait boire du thé.

Et peut-être autre chose …

La collègue de Cartright (l'agent Liz Sullivan. Finn trouvait dommage qu'elle ne soit pas sergent) avait mis le gobelet sous scellés et l'avait envoyé à Colombus pour analyse (« Trop cool ! Comme dans Les Experts » avait dit Noah. Finn avait difficilement réprimé l'envie de lui casser le nez).

Et maintenant, ils ne pouvaient faire qu'une seule chose.

Attendre.

* * *

><p>Kurt poussa un petit gémissement de contentement. Il trouvait un peu bizarre de coucher dans le lit de ses parents mais il y avait une chose qui était sûre : on y était très à l'aise. Il ramena la couverture à lui et …<p>

Minute. _Couverture_ ? Il n'avait pas de couverture mais une couette, qu'est-ce que –

Et brutalement, les dernières heures lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Il s'assit sur le lit, fixant la porte.

Ou plus exactement le mur où ne se trouvait aucune porte.

Il s'était réveillé quelques temps plus tôt dans cette pièce (il n'avait pas de montre donc pas moyen de savoir si cela faisait des heures ou des jours, ce qui était terriblement angoissant) et avait eu largement le temps d'en faire le tour : un lit, une table de chevet (tiroirs vides), une chaise et une petite salle d'eau (vide elle aussi, si ce n'est pour une barre de savon et deux serviettes de bain).

Mais pas de porte.

Les murs de la pièce étaient complètement couverts de languettes de lambris clair. L'un d'eux devait coulisser ou quelque chose comme ça. Kurt pariait gros sur le fait que Barnes devait être très fier de ce qu'il avait réalisé dans cette pièce.

Il se demandait où se trouvait Gérald Barnes.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Kurt avait tambouriné sur le mur. Sans succès.

L'avait-il enlevé juste pour le laisser _mourir_ ici ?

Il frissonna.

Il fallait qu'il garde à l'esprit que le pire ce n'était peut-être pas d'être _seul_ dans cette étrange pièce. En fait, c'était peut-être une bénédiction … Vu qu'il s'était réveillé dans un tee-shirt et un bas de sweat qui n'étaient pas ceux avec lesquels il s'était couché hier soir !

L'idée que Barnes l'avait déshabillé avait failli lui provoquer une sérieuse crise de panique. Il avait fallu qu'il se recouche pour se calmer et il avait du s'endormir. Le fameux petit truc pas « dangereux » que lui avait donné Barnes avait un drôle d'effet sur son organisme.

- Kurt ? Tu es réveillé ?

_OHMONDIEU_ ! _Que_ devait-il répondre ? De toute manière, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Si Barnes voulait entrer, il le ferait que Kurt le veuille ou non. Il était temps de mettre à profit les longues heures qu'il avaient du passer à regarder ces séries policières stupides avec Finn : jouer le jeu du méchant, endormir l'attention du méchant, profiter de la confiance instaurée auprès du méchant et, dernière phase, assommer le méchant et s'échapper. Le scénario de ces séries Hollywoodiennes était tellement simpliste. Il espérait juste que si ça marchait pour l'héroïne blonde et sans personnalité, ça marcherait aussi pour lui.

- Oui.

Comme il l'avait pensé, une partie des panneaux coulissèrent. Barnes entra un plateau à la main.

- Je t'ai apporté ton dîner.

_O Joie_, pensa Kurt, de la nourriture qui devait certainement être droguée.

- Merci.

Barnes ne répondit rien. En fait, il restait juste là à fixer Kurt.

Kurt était toujours sous les couvertures mais il avait l'impression que le regard de Barnes avait les propriétés de celui de Superman. Il se sentait complètement vulnérable, les couvertures ne lui offrant aucune protection. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cala son dos contre le mur, sans quitter Barnes des yeux.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, lâcha soudain ce dernier.

- Ma … ma mère ? Vous avez connu ma mère ?

Kurt était abasourdi par cette révélation. Barnes était un peu plus âgé que son père mais c'était possible, ils vivaient dans une ville de taille moyenne, donc -

_CLAC !_

La tête de Kurt heurta le mur sous la violence de la gifle. Il porta instinctivement les mains devant lui pour se protéger d'autres coups. Au-dessus de lui, Barnes éructait.

- SI J'AI CONNU TA MERE ! Bien sûr que j'ai connu ta mère, Matthew ! Comment peux tu oser dire des abominations pareilles !

Barnes attrapa Kurt par les épaules et se mit à le secouer.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça, tu entend ! JAMAIS !

Puis, aussi soudainement que l'attaque avait commencé, elle cessa. Barnes le lâcha et sorti de la pièce sans un mot.

Kurt essayait de calmer sa respiration et de ravaler ses larmes. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Une chose était certaine : rien de ce qu'il avait vu dans les séries policières de Finn ne l'avait préparer à _ça_.

Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus à deux doigts de la plus spectaculaire des crises de panique, il se rassit. Le plateau repas que Barnes avait amené était toujours là, sur le lit. Dieu seul savait par quel miracle il avait échappé à l'ire de ce fou psychopathe.

Kurt tendit la main vers le plateau pour en examiner le contenu, à la recherche de quoique ce soit qui puisse lui servir d'arme lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla la tempe.

_Ouch !_

Il porta la main derrière sa nuque. Yep, une belle bosse.

Il avait passé des mois à être balancé contre des vestiaires par des footballeurs testostéronés sans le moindre bobo et il passait quelques heures en compagnie de ce fou furieux amateur de thé et il frôlait déjà le trauma crânien !

Ce type allait le tuer.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'échapper ou bien …

Kurt récupéra les couverts qui se trouvaient sur le plateau.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas s'enfuir mais il pouvait peut-être empêcher Barnes d'entrer.

Il se leva … pour retomber lourdement sur le lit. Il avait la tête qui tournait et la nausée. Il prit une large inspiration et refit une tentative. Lentement, il marcha jusqu'au panneau coulissant. De la main, il repéra l'espace entre le mur et le panneau et y glissa les couverts en plastique, bloquant ainsi le mécanisme.

Il savait que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il espérait juste que ce soit suffisant pour laisser le temps à la police de le retrouver.

Kurt se recoucha. Juste avant qu'il ne finisse par succomber au sommeil, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

Qui donc était Matthew ?

* * *

><p>L'agent Sullivan était toujours au domicile des Hummel-Hudson, attendant l'appel d'un hypothétique ravisseur. Même Noah était resté. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les quatre dans la cuisine, Carole, Burt, Finn et Noah, moroses, faisant semblant de manger (enfin, Finn, Burt et Carole faisaient semblant de manger, Noah lui se régalait visiblement avec le plat qu'avait préparé Carole). La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter.<p>

- J'y vais, annonça Burt.

Il revint quelques minutes après accompagné de Rachel. La jeune fille salua tout le monde et se précipita sur Finn qui l'a prit dans ses bras.

L'agent Sullivan entra au même moment dans la cuisine, le nez plongé dans un dossier.

- Oh, vous avez de la visite ? Mlle ?

- Rachel, Rachel Berry, je suis une amie de Finn. Et … et de Kurt.

Sullivan hocha la tête.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa dans la pièce.

- Finn, finit par dire Burt, tu devrais emmener tes amis dans ta chambre.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? On pourrait certainement vous aider ? S'insurgea Finn.

Rachel caressa gentiment le bras de Finn.

- Je crois que ton père a raison, Finn, allez, viens. _Noah_ ?

Puck leva les yeux vers Rachel

- _Mmmmgouoi_ ? répondit-il, la bouche pleine.

Un regard noir de la jeune fille lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Il engouffra une dernière part de lasagnes, s'essuya la bouche et emboîta le pas à ses amis (non sans avoir récupéré quelques cookies).

- J'y crois pas, grogna Finn, une fois qu'ils furent dans sa chambre. Ils ne nous font même pas confiance pour les aider à retrouver Kurt !

- Hey mec, t'as pas exactement le profil de Booth, rêve pas ! Se moqua Puck. T'y connais quoi au boulot de flic ? Laisse les faire leur taf.

- Finn a raison, nous pouvons certainement faire … quelque chose ? Argua Rachel.

Noah haussa un sourcil.

- Ouais, quant à toi ma jolie petite Princesse Juive, t'es pas Tempérance Brennan. Laissez tomber, soupira t-il. On peut rien faire sauf attendre … faut juste espérer qu'ils trouvent une piste avant la fin de la « fenêtre des 24 heures».

- La fenêtre des 24 heures ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Finn.

Sa question occasionna un nouveau haussement de sourcil de Noah.

- La fenêtre des 24 heures, mec, c'est le délai au-delà duquel les chances de retrouver une personne disparue en vie diminuent. _Drastiquement_.

- 24 heures … murmura Finn. Ca fait (il regarda sa montre), 11 heures que Kurt a disparu !

- Ouais, ça change pas grand-chose de toute manière : y'a pas d'indice. Et si y'a pas d'indices, y'a pas de piste à suivre.

- Le gobelet ! Ils ont le gobelet que j'ai trouvé par terre dans le jardin.

- Et si le type qu'a fait ça est futé, il portait des gants ou alors, il est pas fiché et dans ce cas, bah, c'est retour à la case départ mon grand : pas d'indice.

Finn soupira. Exaspéré, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Bon, alors dans ce cas, il faut trouver … autre chose.

- Les proches de la famille ! S'exclama soudain Rachel.

Noah et Finn se tournèrent vers elle, un regard interrogateur sur le visage.

- Cold case, bredouilla t-elle. Euh, dans un des épisodes, l'enquêteur précise que dans 90 pour cent des cas, le kidnappeur est un membre de la famille, ou un membre de l'entourage. Il faut nous concentrer là-dessus.

- Ouais, comme si les flics avaient pas déjà du penser à ça ! S'exclama Noah.

- Non. Elle a raison, dit Finn. La police a interrogé des gens c'est vrai mais peut-être pas tous ou tout simplement pas les bons. Je veux dire, qui mieux que nous connaît Kurt ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Rachel. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir aider Kurt ! Ils n'étaient pas vraiment « amis », enfin pas au sens noble du terme. Non, ils étaient plutôt des « rivaux » … des « rivaux amicaux », oui, c'était ça ! Leurs duos étaient parfaits, la voix de Kurt complétait si merveilleusement bien la sienne. Mais surtout, surtout Kurt avait un talent que Rachel n'avait pas encore réussi à parfaire (ce n'était qu'une question de temps bien sûr avant qu'elle y parvienne) : il donnait de la vie à ce qu'il chantait. Lorsqu'il interprétait un texte, il y mettait toute son âme, le chargeait d'émotions. Elle l'avait remarqué dans la salle de musique : lorsque Kurt chantait, ceux qui l'écoutaient pleuraient, riaient, se prenaient par la main … Elle l'enviait. Un peu.

- Bien, dit-elle. Procédons par ordre. Comme les deux attaques ont eu lieu de manière très rapprochées dans le temps, on peut penser qu'il s'agit d'une personne que Kurt ne connaît pas depuis très longtemps ou alors qui a décidé de passer à l'acte maintenant en raison d'un évènement particulier, ou d'une opportunité.

Noah poussa un long sifflement admiratif.

- Chapeau, je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es aussi forte que Tempérance.

Rachel sourit.

- Merci Noah, maintenant Finn, c'est à toi de jouer, concentre toi. Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose de particulier dans votre vie, même un tout petit évènement qui peut te paraître insignifiant, disons durant ces quatre dernières semaines.

Finn réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

- Les travaux, y'a que ça.

- Bon, c'est bien, les travaux. Et pendant les travaux, il est arrivé quelque chose de particulier ?

C'était vraiment bizarre d'avoir Rachel l'interroger comme ça, pensait Finn. La plupart du temps, Rachel se conduisait comme une hystérique. Ou de manière dictatoriale. Mais là, elle était calme, concentrée sur un seul objectif : sauver Kurt.

Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé que maintenant.

- Finn ?

Finn se reprit.

- Euh, oui, les travaux, un truc bizarre … Oh, oui. Kurt aime bricoler.

- _Wouaouh_, ça c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus étrange en effet, rigola Puck.

Finn ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me l'imaginais pas à l'aise sur un chantier, vous voyez quoi : la poussière, la sciure, les odeurs, le bruit … mais en fait, bah, si. Il est même plutôt doué, du moins c'est ce que dit monsieur Barnes qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ses qualités. J'vous jure, Barnes le suivait partout avec ses plans même que –

Et là _PAF_ ! Ce fut comme d'être dans un de ces dessins animés lorsqu'une petite ampoule s'allume juste au-dessus de la tête de l'un des personnages. Et apparemment, Finn n'était pas le seul pour lequel la lumière venait de s'allumer. Rachel, main sur la bouche, fixait Finn avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Ce fut Noah qui résuma le mieux la situation :

- Bah merde alors, souffla t-il, stupéfait. Je crois bien qu'on a trouvé notre fameuse piste. Il se leva et prit ses deux amis dans les bras les entraînant dans une petite ronde de joie impromptue. Moi je vous le dis, avec vous, Booth et Brennan n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

* * *

><p>- On aurait peut-être du les prévenir de ce qu'on a trouvé, non ? Suggéra Noah, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la maison de Gérald Barnes.<p>

Finn agrippait le volant de son pick-up tellement fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

- Non. Ca ne servirait à rien. On est des gosses et y'a aucune chance pour qu'ils nous croient. Et puis, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce flic, Cartright. Il se fiche de ce qui est arrivé à Kurt, il ne l'aime pas …

- Finn, dit gentiment Rachel, il ne le connaît même pas, comment peux tu affirmer -

Finn fixa sur elle un regard qui en disait long sur le « pourquoi » de l'indifférence du sergent.

- Oh, fit simplement Rachel. Je vois.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi grand chef ? demanda Noah.

Finn prit une large inspiration et ouvrit la portière.

- Maintenant, nous allons sauver un des _nôtres_.

Noah hocha la tête et sourit.

- Ouais, ça, c'est un plan qui me va parfaitement.

* * *

><p><em>Boum, boum, boum …<em>

Ok, qui s'amusait à jouer des percussions à moins de dix centimètres de sa pauvre tête ?

Kurt gémit et ouvrit les yeux … pour les refermer aussitôt. Sa migraine avait empiré et, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac, il avait toujours la nausée. Et dire que des filles se faisaient vomir volontairement ...

_BOUM, BOUM, BOUM !_

_Oho_. _Ca_, ce n'était pas le bruit de percussions …

Les yeux de Kurt se rouvrirent immédiatement.

Le panneau de l'entrée vibrait sous les coups enragés de Barnes. Il hurlait des insanités, promettant à « Matthew » la raclée de sa vie.

Kurt se leva péniblement du lit et prit le plateau du repas que lui avait apporté Barnes.

Apparemment, il n'y aurait pas de cavalerie. Ok, il pouvait le faire. Bien sûr. Il pouvait se défendre contre un type qui faisait le double de son poids … juste dans son biceps gauche ! Et avec quoi : yep, un plateau repas !

C'était risible, vraiment.

Le panneau céda …

* * *

><p>- Comment ça, <em>JE<em> reste dans la voiture ?

Rachel était outrée. Ces deux abrutis d'homo sapiens pensaient vraiment qu'elle allait rester sagement à les attendre dans la voiture ? Comme une gentille petite fifille. Pour qui ils se prenaient ? On n'était plus dans les années 50 !

- Rachel, soupira Finn, je m'inquiète déjà assez pour Kurt, je … je veux savoir que _TOI_ tu es en sécurité.

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_ ! Il était vraiment mimi quand il assumait son rôle de Prince Charmant. Difficile de lui résister. Et donc, Rachel Berry ne résista pas … Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son incroyablement-super-sexy-trop-génial petit ami et se rassit dans la voiture.

- Soyez prudents.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le garage (selon Noah, dans la plupart des séries policières, les psychopathes kidnappeurs de jeunes filles vierges les enfermaient dans leur garage ou dans leur cave. Comme il n'y avait aucune entrée visible de cave chez Barnes, ils avaient opté pour le garage. Rachel se demandait juste si ce qui « marchait » pour les jeunes filles nubiles marchait aussi pour une jeune gay super mignon (et très certainement aussi vierge)).

Rachel observait la maison. Il y avait de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée.

_CRACK_ !

Le cœur de Rachel fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

Rachel avait beaucoup de qualités mais elle savait (l'honnêteté sur soi-même était une importante qualité) qu'elle avait aussi quelques défauts. Notamment, elle était peureuse.

Très peureuse.

Un autre craquement la fit sursauter.

Elle était peureuse mais elle était aussi peut-être un chouïa curieuse. Et aussi vaguement insultée que les garçons l'aient laissée derrière. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait tellement pour Kurt.

Elle ouvrit la portière. Temps de prendre une décision …

Si jamais Kurt était dans cette maison …

Rachel ferma les yeux, prit une large inspiration (fit appel à son idole, Barbra, pour se donner du courage) et sortit de la voiture.

* * *

><p>Barnes fondit sur Kurt si rapidement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se servir de son arme (le plateau avait littéralement volé de ses mains à la première gifle que Barnes lui avait assénée).<p>

- NON ! Stop … s'il … s'il vous plait !

Kurt criait, suppliait Barnes d'arrêter mais l'homme était hors de lui. Et tout ce que lui valurent ses suppliques fut d'être secoué violemment et d'être frappé, encore et encore.

- Ne me dit jamais non, tu entends Matthew, _JAMAIS_ !

- Sto-o-p …

Une autre gifle envoya Kurt valdinguer contre le lit et il sentit quelque chose craquer dans sa poitrine. Il glissa au sol et resta là, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer quelque chose de bizarre.

Le silence.

Lentement, il tourna la tête vers Barnes.

Grave erreur.

Leur regard se croisèrent et eut l'effet d'un déclic sur Barnes qui se jeta sur Kurt. Cette fois, il le souleva de terre et le jeta _sur_ le lit.

Et se mit à déchirer son tee-shit.

Les hurlements de Kurt redoublèrent. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle peur. Ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant tous ces mois à être guetté et poursuivi par Karofski n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. C'était de la terreur à l'état pur. Il se mit à hurler et à frapper à l'aveuglette. Il devait s'échapper ! Echapper à ces mains dont les caresses étaient pires que les coups. Echapper à ce corps lourd couché sur lui qui le suffoquait.

Puis brusquement, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de mains laissant des brûlures sur sa peau, plus de souffle chaud contre son visage.

Rien que la douleur.

Kurt se roula en position fœtale. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il cria.

- NON … non, non, non, non …

* * *

><p>Rachel n'avait jamais consulté de psychiatre.<p>

Elle était une jeune fille équilibrée. Ok, pas forcément ce que l'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de « bien dans sa peau » mais ses petites névroses du quotidien étaient somme toute normales pour une adolescente. Et puis, elle avait New Directions maintenant. Ils étaient son soutien. C'était plus que ce n'importe quel psy pourrait lui apporter … du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

Parce que ce qu'elle venait de voir, de _vivre_, resterait certainement gravé dans sa mémoire pour le restant de sa vie et allait hanter ses rêves pendant des nuits et des nuits. Ses pères allaient devoir dépenser des fortunes en thérapie.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Pour une fois, Rachel Berry avait juste réagi. Elle avait laissé ses émotions la guider.

Elle avait juste pensé à prendre le pied de biche qui traînait à l'arrière du pick-up de Finn (il était si désordonné) avant de se glisser dans le jardin de la maison. La porte d'entrée était ouverte (qui avait peur des cambrioleurs à Lima, Ohio ?) puis elle s'était laissée guider par le bruit (du bois qu'on défonce).

Elle avait vu Barnes.

Et Kurt.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette ridicule expression, « voir rouge », pouvait être vraie. Ce que Barnes faisait … ce qu'il était en train de faire à Kurt … ça l'avait rendue folle de rage. Un voile rouge était apparu devant ses yeux. Elle avait levé le bras et elle avait frappé.

Rachel n'avait pas la force de Finn, ou de Noah, et l'homme s'était tourné vers elle, visiblement plus surpris que blessé. Il avait délaissé Kurt et avait avancé vers elle. Alors elle avait frappé une autre fois, mettant toute sa rage, toute sa colère dans le coup (« Pour Kurt ! » avait-elle pensé). Barnes avait titubé. Elle l'avait frappé encore.

Et encore.

Il avait fini par s'écrouler.

Et maintenant, Rachel était sur le lit, Kurt serré tout contre elle. Et jamais, elle ne le lâcherait. Jamais.

C'est comme ça que Finn et Noah lorsqu'ils firent enfin éruption dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, les trouvèrent tous les trois : Barnes par terre, inconscient (est-ce que cela faisait de Rachel une « mauvaise personne » si elle espérait qu'il était mort ?), Rachel berçant Kurt.

**Zi (presque) Endeuh : l'épilogue sera posté ce week-end.**


	4. And the have forgiven my mistakes

**4. « …**** and they have forgiven my mistakes »**

C'était la première vraie journée de printemps de l'année. Ciel bleu, température agréable, oiseaux qui chantent. Burt trouvait que Dieu était parfois cruel. Il devrait pleuvoir …

« Le ciel devrait pleurer ses innocents » a dit le poète.

Lorsqu'il avait été coincé à la maison après son incident cardiaque, Burt était tombé sur un des bouquins de Kurt. De la poésie (par hasard … oui, bon, il avait terminé son stock de magazines et il avait du se résoudre à piocher dans la bibliothèque de son fils. Il avait eu le choix entre un numéro spécial de Vogue sur Alexander McQueen et un recueil de poèmes d'un certain Victor Hugo. Victor lui avait semblé préférable à Alexander).

« Le ciel devrait pleurer ses innocents », murmura t-il.

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Bon sang, il avait moins de mémoire que le stupide poisson de ce film d'animation Disney (Burt avait acheté Némo pour Kurt mais ce dernier n'avait pas accroché (bien sûr, aucun des protagonistes ne chantaient). Burt en revanche avait été remué par l'histoire : un père qui élève seul son fils handicapé et cherche à le protéger du monde extérieur).

_« Et le ciel effrayant qui sanglote et qui pleure__, _

_g__lace de ses larmes l'enfant. » (1)_

Oui, c'était ça, c'était la bonne citation. Burt la répéta à mi-voix. C'était important. Ces mots devaient être prononcés.

Il devrait faire un froid à pierre fendre, le ciel devrait déverser des flots de larmes. Ils devraient tous être glacés jusqu'au sang. Burt lui, n'avait jamais eu aussi froid qu'en cette belle journée d'avril.

Un enfant avait été tué. Une innocence volée.

Burt était moins radical que Kurt sur l'existence de Dieu mais aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui, il avait des doutes. Il faisait un temps splendide et aujourd'hui, ils enterraient Matthew Barnes.

Ils n'avaient pas fallu longtemps aux enquêteurs pour retrouver le corps du jeune garçon. Gérald Barnes avait tué son fils et avait enterré le corps sous le parquet de la chambre où il avait essayé de -

Burt frissonna. Ses mains formèrent un poing dans ses poches.

Mon Dieu, quand il repensait à ce qui avait failli arriver dans cette foutue pièce.

Si les gamins n'avaient pas joué à Sherlock Holmes derrière leurs dos, Kurt aurait fini comme Matthew. Un autre adolescent disparu. Une autre statistique anonyme.

Et cette fois, Némo n'aurait jamais été retrouvé son père …

Burt tourna la tête vers Kurt.

Il était terriblement pâle. Une large ecchymose marquait le côté droit de son visage, sa lèvre supérieure était fendue. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux qui, lorsqu'il le regardait, rendait Burt fou de rage et de douleur.

Incompréhension, horreur, tristesse.

Kurt avait toujours été un enfant qui embrassait complètement ses émotions, ses sentiments.

Les bleus finiraient pas disparaître, les blessures de l'âme en revanche … Burt soupira.

Quelqu'un se pencha vers Kurt. C'était Rachel Berry. Elle serait toujours l'héroïne de Burt (ce qui avait, lorsqu'il le proclamait à voix haute, le don d'agacer Kurt ces deux là, avaient une étrange relation qui l'amusait beaucoup). Elle avait sauvé son fils.

Et en fait, elle _continuait_ de le sauver.

Kurt avait plusieurs côtes cassées. Il devait faire des exercices de rééducation respiratoire s'il voulait éviter les complications pulmonaires. Pas de chant avant plusieurs semaines. Rachel venait tous les jours l'aider. Ils restaient des heures enfermés dans la chambre de Kurt (enfin finie. Burt avait démonter lui-même la bibliothèque de Barnes. Elle avait fini en petit bois pour le feu. Il n'avait jamais trouver un feu de cheminée aussi beau que celui-ci). Burt passait parfois devant la porte et restait devant à écouter les bruits étouffés de leur conversation. Il ignorait ce que les deux adolescents se racontaient mais il savait qu'après chaque passage de Rachel, Kurt redevenait un peu plus lui-même.

Kurt croisa le regard de son père et il lui adressa un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas encore un vrai sourire mais c'était un début.

Le ciel ne pouvait peut-être pas sauver tous les innocents pensa Burt mais il ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir sauvé son fils.

* * *

><p>Kurt fixait le cercueil que le treuil descendait lentement dans la fosse. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire la photo de Matthew Barnes.<p>

Il avait voulu _savoir_. Savoir s'il lui ressemblait, s'il y avait une raison objective pour que Barnes ait fait une fixation sur lui. Si d'une certaine manière, ça avait été de sa faute.

L'agent Liz Sullivan avait fini par céder (après une attaque en règle de Finn et Rachel, la pauvre femme n'avait eu aucune chance : quand ces deux là sortaient le grand jeu (yeux de chiens battus pour Finn et crise d'hystérie pour Rachel), personne ne pouvait leur résister. Surtout pas un malheureux adulte …).

Kurt avait tenu la photo dans ses mains pendant un long moment : une paire d'yeux marrons le fixaient encadrés par une masse de boucles brunes. Même le plus éloigné des cousins ne pourraient _moins_ lui ressembler.

Il devait avoir fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui avait laissé croire à Barnes que … qu'il voulait …

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait sentir les larmes monter. Il avait envie de se gifler. Il détestait être si à fleur de peau.

Il n'était pas une _victime_ !

Et peut-être que s'il se le répétait suffisamment, il finirait par le croire.

Il soupira. Ok, pas une victime, alors quoi ? Un coupable ? Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Peut-être que Finn avait raison. Peut-être … peut-être qu'il s'habillait de manière trop provocante ? Peut-être que -

- Arrête immédiatement, murmura une voix près de lui. Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses. Je suis un peu médium ne l'oublie pas.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je crois que tu mélanges un peu tes références « surnaturelles », glissa t-il à l'oreille de Rachel. Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour la mythologie grecque. Harpie (2) peut-être ?

Rachel lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule (_OUCH_ ! Est-ce qu'elle ignorait qu'il était en pleine convalescence ?) puis elle passa ses bras autour du sien.

- Sérieusement, Kurt. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter : TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUI EST ARRIVE. Ce type est un grand malade. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer … et ce n'est certainement pas la faute de ton dernier achat chez Prada.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Finn avait insisté pour l'accompagner à sa dernière après-midi shopping. Kurt avait hérité _d'une_ body-guard et d'un chaperon-fashion-guard ! Son rire s'étrangla en un sanglot.

- Kurt ? Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête. Comme si on allait le croire : oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas je pleure juste parce que la dernière édition de Vogue prétend que les larmes sont un excellent nettoyant micellaire.

Kurt sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras. Il ouvrit les yeux (il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermés) et découvrit que le quelqu'un en question était du type pieuvre avec des tentacules. Beaucoup de tentacules.

Il y avait Rachel bien sûr.

Mais aussi Mercedes, Tina, Brittany. _OhMonDieu_, même Santana et Quinn !

Le prêtre avait terminé son sermon (sans que Kurt ne s'en rende compte, comment pouvait-il perdre ainsi pied avec la réalité ?) et devant le cercueil se trouvait Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike et Artie.

Finn sourit à Kurt (toujours complètement paralysé par le Group Hug des membres féminins de New Directions) et se mit à chanter :

"_I'm coming home_  
><em>I'm coming home<br>tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>tell the World that I'm coming_"

Kurt sourit puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mercedes.

Oui, il était à la maison lui aussi.

Ces gens étaient « sa maison ».

Il était chez lui.

**Zi ****(vraie) endeuh.**

(1) « Ceux par qui le malheur » de Victor Hugo (dont je suis une fan _inconditionnelle_ !), In Toute la Lyre, XVII.

(2) Dans la mythologie grecques, les Harpies (trois sœurs) sont les divinités de la dévastation et de la vengeance divine. Je trouve que dans ma petite fanfiction, ce rôle va merveilleusement bien à Rachel.


End file.
